Ash and May's wedding
by 61394
Summary: it's a party here in Pallet town and your all invited to the wedding of Ash Ketchum and May Springfield gifts (Faves/follows/reviews) are appreciated not required


Hello everyone in the internet and beyond this is a story that I've promised my buddy I would do for a while and now I'm doing it

Sorry I procrastinated but you know me my friend we've done worse zehahaha

The Pokemon master and May

In the Kanto region there's a little town called Pallet while normally this town is normally a quiet place full of People and Pokemon today the entire town is excited and bursting to the seam with activity because

_There's a party here in Pallet town _

_There's excitement in the air  
>People pouring in from near and far<em>

_Because Ash and May are gonna have a wedding _

_There's a party here in Pallet town _

_Everybody will be there _

_So whether you're a Trainer or a Princess _

_DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR HAIR _

_You musn't wear an outfit that's naughty _

_A pidgey that's molting just won't do _

_No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy _

_You're going to look fabulous when I'm through _

Misty is standing directing everyone wearing a blue dress with a red swirl and blue heels

"There's a party here in Pallet town and so I'm gonna paint the town if you want to see what colors are follow me around" she sang

Misty held out her hand and it was taken by her white suit wearing husband Brock

"Ash is getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century" they sang Brock twirled Misty so she was pressed against his chest

"Our buddy's getting married and you're gonna see just how much we can do"

_You've had your Safari Zone Bar mitzvahs_

_We've all been to an Orange Island sweet sixteen _

_But you've never seen a party like this one _

_The food'll be disgusting by evening you'll be busting _

"I beg your pardon" said Cilan

_There's a party here in Pallet Town _

_And it's got us all aglow _

_If Ashy boy could come so far maybe I could do it _

_Sure there's nothing to it _

"There's a party here in Pallet Town but we're not sure that we'll go" an old lady said

"While the bride is ladidah the groom is awfully low" Misty hit the lady with a hammer sending her flying

_We take you to professor Oak's ranch _

_Where the wedding party has been celebrated all night long_

_Without team rocket and all their malice _

On the road leading to Pallet town a green haired man wearing a knock off brand suit smirked

"There's a party here in Pallet Town and I'm gonna rob em blind

While Ketchum is weeping I'll be sleeping with his bride" he said before walking into town

_There's a party here in Pallet Town _

_Guests are filling up the room _

_There's one thing missing yes ah ha _

Where is the groom?

Ash was sitting in a special spot to him wearing blue jeans black shoes with a blue vest over a black shirt and of course a red and white hat "this place takes me back right buddy"

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder "Pikachu Pika"

Ash smiled scratching Pikachu behind the ears "Yeah sixteen years ago we became friends here"

"We probably have to head back soon right" Pikachu nodded Ash stood up and started running back to Pallet town

Right now in Professor Oak's house there was a room that was strictly a no men zone because this was the room where the bridal party was getting ready

"So it's finally the little kids turn to get married isn't it" Iris said the champion of Unova was wearing an amber colored dress with a matching barrette in her bushy purple hair

"I don't see how you can still call him a little kid Iris considering who you married" Misty said

"Hey I've heard all the stories and Gary is much more mature than he was when they were kids"

"He'd have to be" Dawn said sitting beside her wife Serena in a pink dress "So do you think Ash is nervous" Serena asked in a red floor length dress

"Does Ash know how to be nervous" Misty asked Ash's female travelling companions all looked at each other and laughed

"Who cares about Ash I can't do this" May said from the bathroom "May come on you can do this"

"No No No No I can't" May said nervously "I can't get married I'm only twenty six who gets married at twenty six"

"We did" Serena and Dawn said "I got married at twenty four" Misty said

"I became Iris Oak at twenty five" Iris said

Misty walked over and knocked on the door "Look May you love Ash don't you?"

"Of course I do what kind of question is that" May said

"Do you want him to hold you?"

"Yes"

"Kiss him hug him grow old with him"

"Yes to all of the above"

"Then unlock the door walk out the door and get married to that red hat wearing blunt as a hammer bottomless pit of a Pokemon master"

"You know what I will" the door unlocked and May stepped out

Outside in professor Oak's yard guests were filling in the yard was filled with everyone from scientists to champions lots who had met Ash on his long journey to being a Pokemon master had come

Gary walked over to Brock who was speaking to the minister "Hey Brock be on the look out for this man" the scientist then gave Brock a picture

"alright but who is he is another Drew" Brock asked Gary who shook his head "it's a long story and frankly Ash and him seeing each other again is long overdue" Brock shrugged nodded and resumed his conversation with the minister

Max Springfield sighed and adjusted his bow tie "this is the last time I wear one of these stupid things" he said

"Nuzleaf leaf Nuzleaf Nuz" his first Pokemon agreed with him throwing his tie to the ground and destroying it with a dark pulse

"Don't worry Nuzleaf I promise I won't ever make you wear a bow tie again" Max promised

"Aww to bad I thought your Nuzleaf looked cute" Max turned around and saw a girl his age with blonde hair in a ponytail and a sky blue dress with a white wrap that looked like it was made from a cloud a Dedenne on her shoulder

"I uh um uh" the girl giggled "your pretty cute too my name's Bonnie this is my partner Dedenne"

"UhmynameisMaxandithinkyourreallypretty" Max said very fast before he lost his nerve

"Thanks Max anyways my big brother says we'll be walking down the aisle together in the ceremony I'll see you then" Max nodded dumbly

Drew smirked it had been easy for him to sneak in while his future brother in law was speaking to some blonde now all he had to do was wait for the ceremony to begin

The guests finished playing and the pianist began playing first though he played take me out to the ball game instead of the right song "my apologies it's my first wedding" he said

Soon the procession began with Ash's best man Brock walking with his wife misty followed by Max and Bonnie Gary and Dawn Cilan and Iris and finally Clemont and Serena

Ash at this point finally showed up running mostly dressed minus his tuxedo jacket and tie with Pikachu holding onto his shoulder as his trainer runs at break neck speed

Professor Oak laughed "that boy never changes" Delia agreed with her friend

Ash stopped panting next to Brock "am I late does May hate me"

Brock and Gary patted him on the back "your fine buddy your on time" Ash smiled in relief

"Do you have the rings Ashy boy" Ash glared of course he had the rings what kind of idiot didn't have the rings

"Pika pi chu Pikachu" Pikachu said pulling the rings out of his pocket "see Gary I told you I had the rings"

"Well a blind eevee finds food at least once" Gary commented

"Weren't you the one who tore up his hotel room looking for the rings" Clemont asked knowing the answer

Gary held back his comeback towards the Luminose gym leader because the pianist began to play here comes the bride

The guests stood up as May and her father Norman passed Ash couldn't take his eyes off May he wouldn't even know until tomorrow that his mouth was open wider than a victreebell's

May was of course wearing a white dress with a pearl lined collar the skirt went to her knees in the front before flowing into an ankle length train in the back on her feet were silver heels with blue points

May and Norman stopped in front of the minister "please be seated" the minister said "who gives this woman to be married"

"I do" Norman said letting go of May's hand and stepping back May walked forward putting her hand in Ash's "you look amazing"

May smiled "so do you"

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and Kanto Top Coordinator May Springfield now before we begin if any objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I object" Drew said stepping forward "I object on the grounds that this fool isn't worthy to even be in the same room as May let alone marry her"

"How dare you" a man wearing ceremonial samurai armor said standing up "I once saw this man shield his Pokemon from a swarm of beedrill" he said pulling out a Pokeball "now leave or my pinsir will deal with you"

"Please like you could actually challenge me" Drew said arrogantly pulling out his own Pokeball

"Mifune stand down my friend" Ash said walking over with Pikachu "He hasn't competed in years none of his Pokemon are worthy of battling Pinsir"

The Samurai nodded and put away his Pokeball "if you say so my friend then you are right he should be beaten in the most undignified way imaginable the flower girl perhaps"

Dred clenched his teeth and gripped his Pokeball in anger "that wouldn't work she doesn't have a Pokemon yet"

Mifune nodded "Then I suppose you must deign to battle this intruder" Ash nodded

"No I won't Drew you told May you had feelings for her during the Johto grand festival she said she didn't feel the same and wanted to be friends but you didn't listen no you pursued her and felt her up whenever you two met you used to be a good coordinator but now you're a joke because you couldn't accept that May thought of you only as a friend now you're a joke a has been and I won't waste my time battling you either stay or leave I don't care which"

Ash turned and walked back towards the alter Drew growled "I'll show you whose a has been ketchum Roserade solar beam" Drew threw his Pokeball in the air his first Pokemon fired the deadly grass type attack straight at Ash

"Ash look out" May said Ash turned but the Solar beam was stopped by a light screen

"Wait a minute since when could Pikachu use light screen" Iris asked "Pikachu can't but it can"

Landing in the aisle between Ash and Drew was a forest green dragonite "Roserade hit that thing with poison jab"

Roserade looked unsure but followed it's trainers commands and attacked with poison jab the dragonite deflected it with a hammer arm before it flew forward hitting Roserade knocking out the out of shape grass type

The Dragonite then flew off Drew reached to grab another Pokeball but he was surrounded by a Pinsir Sandshrew Marowak Umbreon Haxxorus Luxray Simisage Starmie Delphox Piplup and the biggest of all a Steelix with a nasty scar over it's left eye

"Drew just sit tight the police should be here soon" Ash said Drew squirmed and cursed before the Pinsir shut him up with its string shot

Ash took May's hand in his "now if there will be no further interruptions do you Ash Ketchum take May Springfield to have and to hold in sickness and health for better and for worse as long as you both shall live"

Ash smiled slipping the ring around her finger "I do"

"And do you May Springfield take Ash Ketchum to have and to gold in sickness and health for better or for worse as long as you both shall live"

"I do" May said with tears in her eyes "than by the power vested in me by the region of Kanto I dub you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Ash smiled grabbing May he dipped her before kissing her May smiled wrapping her arms around his neck

"Ladies and gentlemen it is with great honor that I present for the first time" the minister said but Ash and May were still kissing

"I SAID for the first time" Ash and May broke apart smiling sheepishly "Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum"

I watched the reception from a hill since I wasn't technically invited to this little party though it was a good thing I came or that slimy Sneazel Drew could have hurt Ash

Dragonite deserves a treat for that one the big softie really pulled off acting like a tough dragon type during the ceremony

"I thought I'd find you up here" Delia said I cursed Delia always could find me when I was hiding from her

"Hi Dels you look nice" Delia smiled and hugged me from behind "I didn't think you would come"

"I nearly didn't Ash wouldn't have wanted me here" I said looking at him and his new wife slow dancing

Delia laughed "you clearly don't know Ash very well then"

"Of course I don't Dels I haven't seen him since he was ten I thought I'd see him during the Indigo Conference but he didn't make it that far because of a lazy charizard"

"You had enough time to see me" Delia pointed out and I blushed remembering that _meeting_ as clear as day

"you weren't a contestant it's against league policy for a champion to interact with the contestants during the tournament even if they're your son"

"I know Ray I know but go on down there have fun with your son the day he became a man"

I wanted to I really did I was proud of my son but I was always busy and never saw him all I did was send half my salary to Delia every month like some divorced deadbeat

"I'm sorry Dels I can't"

Delia looked at me with the look the look that could bend a rhydon to her will if she wanted "Ray Ketchum go down there right now or no sex ever"

I paled because A I knew she was serious and B I'd go crazy after two months without Dels

"I'm going I'm going but I'm not dressed for the occasion" Dels response was to throw a suit at my head "you were saying"

"Would you turn around so I could get changed" I asked Delia just sat down and put her hands behind her head "don't you remember we made Ash here"

I blushed wondering if I picked this place to hide for its view of the party or nostalgia

May was sitting at the head table Ash had slipped out to go to the bathroom when a man with wild black hair and lightning shaped marks on his hands walked over to her wearing an old suit

"Pardon me milady but may I have this dance" May thought about it and let the man lead her onto the dance floor and in a slow dance

"I don't remember seeing you at the ceremony why's that"

"two reasons Mrs. Ketchum first you have easily a hundred guests and second I was in the middle so I blended in with the crowd"

May nodded "well you dance wonderfully I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name"

"Well my name is Ray but your new husband knows me by-

"Dad" Ray and May stopped dancing and looked at Ash "Dad" May asked realizing she was dancing with her father in law

"Hey Ashy boy how've you been" Ray said with a smile that reminded everyone of Ash

"Dad" Ash said hugging Ray "I'm happy you came"

Ray laughed "I almost didn't but your mother threatened to cock block me for life"

"Pi Pikachu/Oh gross dad too much information" Ash said sounding like a teenager agreeing with Pikachu

"What it's the truth" Ray hugged Ash again Ash happily returned it "you mr Pokemon master need to visit me more often in fact as your father I order you to visit me at Indigo Plateau once a month we have sixteen years of catching up to do right kiddo"

Ash nodded "Yeah me and May will be there" Ray nodded giving his son one more hug "by the way Elizabeth is a great name" Ray whispered Ash eye's widened how did his dad know May was pregnant

"All right everyone" Ray yelled "who wants a piece of cake"

And this is where the story ends I like reviews faves follows and all that good stuff Ja ne


End file.
